This Love
by otashiaikouanime
Summary: This Love is about the afection between charecters in the InuGumi. Well maybe it's mainly about the love between Kagome and InuYasha and the love between Sango and Miroku. But read in amazement as this story is truly almost like the show.
1. 500 years

Kagome was sitting on her bed thinking about the test she had to take in two days. That was the whole reason that she had stayed so long at her house. It had already been a week since she had last seen InuYasha and everyone else.

(500 years in the past)

"InuYasha, when is Kagome coming back?" Shippou asked. "I don't know, but the wench better hurry up. I want my ramen." "InuYasha! Thats mean!" Shippou yelled.

(500 years in the future)

"Well maybe I could go see them for today. I mean my test isn't for two days." Kagome thouht to herself.

(500 years in the past)

"Oh well. I'm getting hungry" InuYasha said in an irritated manner. "InuYasha you stupid mutt-face!" Shippou yelled to him. "Why you little..." "Sit!" There was a thud to the ground and everyone turned. "Yay! Kagomes back!" Shippou called as he ran up to her.

"I'm only here for today because I have a test that I have to take." She said to them. "Well its a good thing your back. Shippou and InuYasha have been fighting since you left." Miroku said as Kagome sat down.

"I brought some food for everyone" Kagome said as she emptied her bag of all the food. "Well it's about time. I was getting hungry." InuYasha mumbled to himself.

"Kagome. Why were you gone for so long?" Shippou asked with his mouth full of candy. "I don't know. I guess I was worried that I wouldn't be able to study while I was here. So I stayed home" She said while eating some oden.

Later, after they all were done eating, they went to bed. Kagome suddenly awoke. She sat up. "Kagome. Whats wrong?" InuYasha whispered to her. "Huh? Oh. Nothing. I guess I just cant sleep." She whispered back to him and lied down attempting to go back to sleep.

The next morning, everyone awoke and Kagome prepared breakfast for them.

After that the went on their way searching for segments of the Shiko-no-Tama. They already had most of the jewel by now and the rest was with Naraku, and in order to get it they would first have to find Naraku's castle.

InuYasha sniffed the air. "What is it InuYasha?" Miroku asked. "Its Naraku's scent." He said as he started to run toward the smell.

They all stoped. "Thats the barier to Naraku's castle." Miroku said in amazement. Then InuYasha unsheathed the Tetsugia and strucked at the barrier and broke it. They all walked in as they heard a harsh laughter. "So you finally found me." The sound surrounded the Inu-Gumi. "Naraku! Show your self!" InuYasha yelled. Then Naraku appeared from no where.


	2. Defeating Naraku

"Do you honestly think that your strong enough to beat me?" Naraku said to them as he laughed. Their was complete silence. Suddenly InuYasha lunged at Naraku but Naraku dodged his hit. "Damn!" InuYasha yelled and he took another swing.

Kagome shot her arrow and hit Naraku. InuYasha stepped back. There was a glow around Naraku as he dropped the part of the Shikon-no-Tama that he had and he disappeared. InuYasha grabbed the jewel. All was silent while everyone stared in amazment.

"That was too easy. He can't be dead." Miroku said to everyone. "Your right, but if he wasn't dead, then why would he drop the pieces of the Shikon-no-Tama that he had?" Sango said. They all began to walk to Kaede's village.

"Where's Shippou?" Kagome asked as she looked around. "I'm right here Kagome." Shippou said as he jumped on to Kagome's shoulder.

When they all got back, they showed Kaede the Shikon-no-Tama. "So what are you going to do with it since you have all the pieces?" Kaede asked. "I'm not sure yet." Kagome said as she looked at the full jewel in her hands. "We're not even sure if Naraku is dead. It was too easy. He died with one shot of my arrow." Kagome said now looking at Kaede and not the jewel.

After talking to Kaede, Kagome walked over to the Bone Eaters well and sat down beside it. "My journey is over. What should I do now?" She said to herself.

"Kagome?" InuYasha called to her. Then he walked over and sat beside her. "So what are you going to do?" He asked her in a soft voice. "You mean, what am I going to do with the jewel?" She said to him, even though she knew that he was talking about if she was going to stay or not. "Well, that too." He said back to her. "I dont know but I'm going home for a little while but I'll be back." She said as they stood up. "You can't leave." InuYasha said to her as he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. "I don't want you to leave." He whispered to her.

Then as they were about to kiss..."Kagome!" Shippou called to her. InuYasha let go of Kagome and they seperated. "Kagome. Your not leaving are you?" Shippou said as he ran over to her and following him was Sango, Miroku, and Kirara.

"Well I have to leave, but I'll be back." Kagome said. "Oh my god! That reminds me. I have a test tomorrow!" "I have to go now. It's getting late!" She said as she was about to jump down the well but InuYasha grabbed her wrist. "You have to promise that you'll be back." He said to her. "I promise." She said back to him as he let go of her wrist. Then they all watched her go down the well, disappearing into the mystical light.


	3. Just Left

(500 years in the future)

Kagome came out of the well and started walking to her house when she saw her brother. "Souta." She called his name. "Kagome! Your back!" He yelled and ran over to her. "I told you I'd be back today." She said to him.

When they got back to the house, Souta ran in and yelled, "Mom, Kagome's home." "Well your just in time, I just made dinner." She said and they all sat down to eat.

(500 years in the past)

"So...when will Kagome be back?" Shippou asked. "Shippou, she just left, and besides, she'll probally be back tomorrow." Miroku said in a calm voice. Shippou yawned. "I'm getting tired." He said as he lied down and fell to sleep.

(500 years in the future)

"Thanks for dinner mom." Kagome said then yawned. "I'm going to bed now."

The next morning Kagome started walking to school When she heard someone call her. "Kagome! Hey wait for us!" Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka called out to her. They caught up to her and Ayumi asked, "Why weren't you here yesterday?" "I was sick." Kagome lied and they all walked to school.

"Oh no." Kagome thought to herself. "I didn't study enough. How am I ever going to pass this test? I'll just guess and hope that I get it right." She said to herself and laughed in her mind.


	4. The Test

(500 years in the past)

"Do you think Kagome is taking her test right now InuYasha?" Shippou said. "How would I know. I'm not with her." He said back to Shippou in a smirk voice.

Sango was sitting by the stream when Miroku walked over. "Are you ok Sango?" He said to her as he walked to stand beside her. "Huh? Yeah I'm just fine. I was just wondering...What do you think Kagome is going to do now that she has the entire Shikon-no-Tama and her journey is over?" She said now looking at him. Miroku looked at her, then grabbed her hand and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back when suddenly Miroku began rubbing her butt. She let go of him and then slapped him. "You perve!" She screamed and InuYasha and Shippou came running over.

"Come on Kirara." Sango said and they both left. "When will he ever learn?" Shippou said and then sighed. Then Shippou and InuYasha walked off.

(500 years in the future)

School was finally over and Kagome began walking home. "Kagome!" Ayumi called out. "So...do you think you got a good grade on the test? I mean you're never here so you probably failed right?" Ayumi said teasing her. "No! Of course I didn't fail! I'm pretty sure I got a good grade." She said thinking to herself that she did fail.

"Well anyway...I'm going home. I had a long day." Kagome said and began to walk off. "Ok. we'll see you some other time then." Yuka said. "Bye Kagome" Eri called to her.

When Kagome got home she went straight to her bed and lied down. She sighed and took out the Shikon-no-Tama. "What am I going to do now?" She asked herself. Someone opened the door to her bedroom. Kagome sat up. "Kagome?" She heard someone say. "Who's there?" She asked now standing up by her bed. "It's just me." That same voice said as InuYasha walked in. "InuYasha! Don't do that!" She yelled. "Do what? I didn't do anything." InuYasha said back to her.

Then they both walked to the living room where everyone was watching the news. "And today there was a tragic house fire on the south side. Three people died and the other three made it out alive. No one knows what caused the fire but they're still working on it." The news person said. "What is that strange talking box?" InuYasha asked as he tapped the television.

(500 years in the past)

"Hey Sango. Where did InuYasha run off to?" Shippou asked as he looked around. "I don't know. Where did he go?" Sango asked. "He said that he was going to go get Kagome." Miroku answered.

"Hi everyone. I brought more food and I even have some presents for all of you." Kagome said while walking toward them with InuYasha beside her. "Yay!" Shippou yelled.They all sat down and opened their gifts and ate.

"I'm full."Shippou said then he yawned. "And I'm tired too." "Yeah. It is getting pretty late. I guess we all better get to bed." Kagome said and lied down.

The next morning Kagome and Sango decided to take a bath in the stream. Suddenly the bush started shaking. "Sango whats that?" Kagome asked her. "Miroku! Get out of the bushes you perve!" Sango yelled.

"InuYasha. Did you hear that? I thought I heard Sango scream." Miroku said to InuYasha. Miroku got up and started walking toward the bushes when they heard Kagome scream.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried.

InuYasha ran to her. When InuYasha got to the stream there was a demon on the other side. Kagome turned around and stood up. "InuYasha!" She cried again. InuYasha turned away as Miroku kept looking. Sango threw a rock at Miroku and both of the girls got out, grabed their clothes, and ran to Kaede's house. In the mean time InuYasha and Miroku fought off the demon.


	5. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken

(With Sesshomaru and Rin)

"Lord Sesshomaru. Where are we going?" Jaken asked. They arrived at Naraku's castle and saw that there was no one there. "InuYasha was already here. I can smell his scent." Sesshomaru said in that evil little voice of his.

Then they left the castle. "Where are we going Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked being as hyper as ever and jumping around. "We're going to go see someone." Sesshomaru said quickly.

(Inu-Gumi)

"I said that I was sorry Sango." Miroku pleaded but Sango was still mad at him. "At least InuYasha had more decency to look away!" She yelled back at him.

"I'm sorry about what happened" InuYasha said to Kagome. "It's alright because you looked away unlike Miroku." She said back to him.

"Ok. Sango and Miroku, stop fighting. Your getting really anoying." Shippou said while holding his ears to drown out the sound. "Yeah really." Kagome said. They both stopped fighting but Sango wouldn't talk to Miroku.

"InuYasha." Someone called out. Everyone turned and InuYasha stood up. "Sesshomaru." InuYasha scowled. "What do you want!" "So I can't see my little half brother?" Sesshomaru said back to him in a calm voice. "I came to ask if you really did kill Naraku." He said. Kagome stood up. InuYasha said, "Yes. We did." Then Kagome said,"We're not sure...If he's really dead or not." "Lord Sesshomaru." Rin tuged at his shirt. "It's getting late Lord Sesshomaru. We have to leave." Rin said to him. "Don't worry about it little girl. You guys can stay with us for the night." Kagome said in a kind voice. "Kagome what do you think your doing!" InuYasha exclaimed. "He's not saying with us theres no way I'll let you let him stay with us!" "InuYasha SIT!" Kagome yelled then turned back to Rin and Sesshomaru. "You can stay if you want. We don't mind, really." Kagome said. "I want to stay with the girl Lord Sesshomaru. Can we,please? Rin asked looking at Sesshomaru. "It is getting late Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said. Sesshomaru sighed.


	6. Where did He Go?

"Fine." Sesshomaru said as he walked off. "Lord Sesshomaru. Where are you going? Your going to stay with us right?" Rin asked him. "No. I can't stay." Sesshomaru said back to her. "You can stay with us." Kagome called out. "No he can't!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome sighed. "Sit!" She then yelled and there was a big thud to the ground. "You wench." InuYasha mumbled with his face still in the ground.

Everyone turned back to where Sesshomaru was. "Where did Lord Sesshomaru go?" Rin asked Jaken. "It's ok little girl. He'll be back tomarrow to get you." Kagome said to her in that cheerful voice that she always had. "Rin's name is Rin. What's yours?" Rin asked Kagome. "My name is Kagome Higurashi." She said back to her smiling.

"InuYasha. Isn't she so adorable?" Kagome said while admiring Rin. "No. She's just another little kid to watch." He said as he looked at Shippou. "Hey what's that suppose to mean!" Shippou yelled to InuYasha but InuYasha didn't answer. "You pig-headed mutt face!" Shippou yelled. "Why you little..." InuYasha began and then hit Shippou on the head. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled at InuYasha. There was a huge hole in the ground that InuYasha was lieing in.

"Hey how did you do that?" Rin asked Kagome. "Huh? Oh. It's the power of Preistess Kaede." Kagome said to Rin as they both walked off with Sango.

InuYasha finally got up. "You know InuYasha; thats never the way to win a ladies heart." Miroku said while watching them walk off. "And what is that supose to mean? All I ever see you do is grope every women you meet!" InuYasha yelled back in an angered voice. "Yeah Miroku." Shippou said. "That is all you do."

Sango, Kagome, and Rin were all by the river. "So Rin. Why are you always with Sesshomaru and Jaken?" Kagome asked her. "Its because Lord Sesshomaru saved Rin's life." Rin answered back. "What! Sesshomaru saved your life!" Sango and Kagome both shouted at the same time.

"What was that?" Shippou said as everyone turned towards the river. "How bout we go check it out." Miroku said in a perverted tone of voice. "Their fine. Their not screaming for help. If they were then we would have already heard them scream again." InuYasha said in a calm voice, sitting on the ground with his head down and his eyes closed. "Why are you so calm?" Miroku asked now looking at InuYasha. InuYasha got up and started walking toward the forest. "Where are you going?" Shippou shouted to him.

"What do you mean by him saving you?" Sango asked Rin. "He saved Rin from wolves. They devoured Rin's whole village, and were attacking Rin so Lord Sesshomaru saved me." She said to them talking in third person. "Wolves? Where there any people with the wolves?" Kagome said looking kind of concerned. "Yeah. There was the leader. I think they called him Koga. I don't know though." She said then yawned. "I'm getting tired." She said.

So Kagome and Sango took Rin into Kaede's hut and Miroku, Shippou, and Jaken fallowed. "Wheres InuYasha?" Kagome asked Miroku. "He walked off towards the woods." Miroku said as he lyed down to go to sleep. Kagome ran out of the hut and headed straight for the woods.


	7. What!

Kagome was walking through the woods, being as quiet as she could so InuYasha wouldn't hear her. She was looking for him but she wanted to know what he was doing, she wasn't really worried about where he was. She walked around for another couple of minutes. Suddenly she stopped.

"What do you think Kagome's going to do?" Shippou asked everyone in the hut. "Lets just say if InuYasha is with Kikyo then it's not going to be pretty." Sango answered him. 'I just hope she doesn't do something really bad.' Sango mumbled to herself.

"I-InuYasha." Kagome said looking straight at InuYasha holding Kikyo in his hands and kissing her. InuYasha looked at Kagome. Kagome ran. "Kagome wait!" InuYasha called after her.

Kikyo grabbed his arm. "I wanted you to come here for a reason. I need to ask you a question." She said to him as he was still looking at Kagome running before she disappeared.

Kagome came running into the hut crying. "Kagome whats wrong?" Sango asked. Everyone was looking at her but she disn't answer. She grabbed all of her stuff and ran to the well. Sango chased after her.

"InuYasha. I want to join you guys." Kikyo said to InuYasha, finally letting go of her grip. All he did was look at her, whisper his answer and leave.

He went straight to the well and just as he got there he saw Kagome jump in. "Kagome wait!" He shouted at her but it was to late. "Damn." He whispered to himself. "InuYasha! What did you do to make her this upset?" Sango yelled at him in an infuriating voice. "Just then Miroku, Shippou, Rin, and Jaken arrived at the well.

"What happened? Where's Kagome? Did she leave?" Shippou started asking a bunch of questions but nobody answered. Sango stared at InuYasha, looking as if she were getting ready to kill him. Everyone else either stared at Sango, InuYasha, or at the well.

There was a long moment of silence before Kikyo came out from behind a tree and started walking towrd InuYasha. "So your why Kagome left." Sango said in a tone so infuriated and sad that no one could tell which one she really was. "I guess so, but if thats true, don't plan on ever seeing her again." Kikyo said with an attitude now standing next to InuYasha. "What do you mean?" Sango said. "I mean that I'm taking her place. I'm the one who will be finding the jewls and helping you all." She said. She grabbed InuYasha's arm, clutching it with both hands. "Isn't that right InuYasha?" She said as she looked up at him.

Everyone stared at InuYasha and Kikyo in disbeleif.


	8. Will She Ever Return

"That's right. Kikyo will be joining us in our journey." InuYasha said in a serious voice. "Your not joking are you?" Sango said in disbelief. "No. I'm not." Kikyo said as she smirked. 'How could he do this to Kagome?' Sango thought to herself. "InuYasha! Your such a mutt faced jerk!" Shippou said once again then started walking back to the hut with Miroku and Jaken. "Rin. Are you not coming?" Jaken called to her. "Rin is coming Jaken." She yelled back and ran to catch up with them.

"Follow them. That's where you'll be staying." InuYasha said to Kikyo as he still looked at Sango. Kikyo didn't say anything and just did as InuYasha told her too.

"How could you do this to Kagome? Why would you do this to Kagome?" Sango asked InuYasha as she began to get agrivated again. InuYasha didn't answer her and just stared at the well.

Kagome walked to her house, in silence, still crying. She walked in the door. "Kagome. Why are you back so soon? I thought you'd be staying with InuYasha longer then just a couple of days." Ms. Higurashi asked Kagome as she walked in the door. Kagome didn't answer and walked straight to her room.

"Kagome whats wrong?" Ms.Higurashi asked as she walked into Kagome's room. "Why are you crying?" She asked now sitting next to Kagome. "I don't want to talk about it." Kagome mumbled. "Well thats fine with me, but when ever your ready to talk about it, I'm here for you." She said and then got up and left.

"Whats wrong with Kagome Mom?" Souta asked. "Nothing now go to bed Souta. You have school in the morning." She answered back to him.

"Are you going to go get her!" Sango said now yelling at InuYasha because she was so annoyed with him. ''No! When she wants to come back then she will! Untill then, I don't care if she stays there!" InuYasha yelled back and then stomped off.

'But what if she never comes back?' Sango whispered so lightly that InuYasha couldn't hear her. Sango sat right in front of the welllooking at it hoping that Kagome would come back.

'They always take her side. I didn't even do any thing.' InuYasha whined to himself.

He entered the hut and everyone stared at him. "Where's Sango?" Miroku asked. "She's still at the well." He grummbled. "I'm going to go see her." Shippou said. "No. You stay here. I'll go get her." Miroku said and then left the hut.

"Kagome?" Souta peeked his head through Kagome's bed room door. "Is InuYasha coming over?" He asked. "No! And I don't care if I never see him again!" Kagome shouted and then lyed down on her bed. "Oh. What happened?" He asked but Kagomr didn't answer. "I guess I'll just leave you alone then." He said and then shut the door.

"Sango." Miroku said. Sango turned around and looked at Miroku. Then she turned back to look at the well. Miroku sat beside her. "She's never coming back, is she?" Sango asked quitley. "I don't know. I wouldn't put it past her though. Especially if she already knows that Kikyo joined us." Miroku said and then grabbed Sango's hand.

Sango leaned her head on to Miroku's shoulder. Tears started slowly coming down her face.


	9. No Grope?

Miroku lifted Sango's face off of his shoulder. He held her cheek and looked into her eyes. She leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back.

Shippou walked to the well. When he got there he saw Sango and Miroku kissing. Shippou just watched them to see if Miroku was going to grope Sango.

Sango pulled away and then looked at the well, blushing. "Crackle...Crunch...Crunch" They herd a sound that sounded like someone stepping on sticks. Miroku turned.

Shippou noticed that Miroku had saw him so he stoped tip-toeing towards the forest and just looked at Miroku. Sango now turned and noticed Shippou too. "Shippou. What are you doing?" Sango asked him. He started walking towards them. "I..I..I'm...I came to get you! Yeah thats all I was doing!" Shippou said and then chuckled a little.

"Kikyo." InuYasha called as he walked around outside of the hut looking for her. He started to walk towrds the river and then stoped. She was sitting on the other side of the river looking straight at him. 'Thats weird. How did she get over there?' He whispered to himself.

"I'll be back there soon Inuyasha. I just wanted to get away for a little while." She hollard to him. InuYasha turned around and started walking to the well.

Shippou stood right in front of Sango and Miroku. "How long were you watching us?" Sango asked him. "Um...I wasn't watching you. I just got here and didn't notice that you were still by they well so I walked towards the forest." He lied. "Like I said, I just came to get you." Shippou said to them.

Sango got up and started walking to the hut. Miroku followed. "Hey! Wait for me!" Shippou called as he ran to catch up to Sango.

InuYasha noticed them coming. "InuYasha, where are you going?" Shippou asked as they passed him, but he didn't answer.

"Jaken. When are the others coming back?" Rin asked. "I'm not sure little Rin, but get some sleep because Lord Sesshomaru is coming early in the morning to pick us up." He answered back to her and then fell to sleep.

Shippou and Miroku walked in to the hut. "Where's everyone else?" Rin asked them. "There coming." Shippou said and then layed down near Rin and fell to sleep. Miroku also layed down. "Get some sleep child." Miroku said to Rin and then went to sleep. So Rin followed suit and went to sleep.

Sango noticed Kikyo on the other side of the river, talking to someone. 'Who is that?' Sango whispered and then stepped a little bit closer to the river. They turned so she hid be hind a tree. They turned back to each other and Sango popped her head out from behind the tree. She looked closely at the other face. 'Naraku! He's back!' She whisper yelled and then ran to the hut.

''Where's InuYasha!" She yelled but nobody answered. 'Thats right. He was walking towards the well. Sango ran out of the hut. 'Wheres Kilala?' She said as she looked around. Kilala came out of the hut.

(Now notice that Kilala hasn't been in the story alot. Thats because she hasn't been any where near the InuGumi for most of the story. But you'll find out about that later.)

"Kilala hurry. we have to get to the well." sango said to her. As soon as she said that, Kilala jumped into the air and then Sango jumped on to her back. They got to the well and saw InuYasha already walking back. They landed next to him and Sango jumped off of Kilala's back.

InuYasha stopped. "Naraku is back some how and Kikyo is accociating with him." Sango said. "I saw her on the other side of the river talking to him." "No she's not. That's not even possible. We killed Naraku."He said and began walking again. "I know but it's true. That other person that she was talking to had to of been Naraku." She yelled to him.

She tried to stop thinking about it. 'Maybe I was seeing things. Maybe there wasn't really anyone there. I'm tired. Thats all.' she started saying to herself. "Come on Kilala." She said and they started walking toward the hut.


	10. Kikyo's Secret

"Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep." Kagome's alarm clock was going off for almost ten minutes "Oh no I'm going to be late!" she yelled. She jumped out of bed, got dressed, grabed her stuff, and ran out of her room. "Kagome why don't you sit and have breakfast." Ms. Higurashi sugested. "Sorry mom. I can't. I've got to go. I'm already going to be late." she called to her as she ran out of the house and off to school.

"Hey Kagome! Wait for us!" Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi called to her. Kagome slowed down and started thinking. 'I know what I'll do. I'm the one with the Shikon-No-Tama. I'll have grandpa seel up the well and I'll use the Jewl for something. But for what?' She thought to herself.

"Kagome. It's surprising seeing you after just a short period of time." Ayumi joked around with her.

It was early in the morning and Sango was by the Bone Eaters well. ''What did she mean by she was going to help us find the pecies of the jewl? Doesn't she know that we already killed naraku?'' Sango aid to herself. "Of coarse I know that Naraku is dead." Kikyo said as Sango turned to see who it was. "What I ment is that I will be helping you find the rest of the real peices to the real Shikon-no-Tama." She said as an evil smile crept accross her face.

"What do you mean? Kagome has fake peices of the jewel?" sango asked. "I'm glad that your so smart, but good luck convincing everyone else if you don't have the Shikon-no-Tama to prove it. You may never see that half fake jewel again." She said still smiling. "Kagome will come back, I know she will." "Acctually, right now she's thinking about having her grandpa destroy the well because she thinks she has the whole jewel." She said and then began to walk off.

Sango got up. "Well..." Sango started and Kiyo stopped walking. "What are you and the real Naraku going to do with half of the Shikon-no-Tama, and no way of getting the other half because the well is destroyed?" Sango said now smiling. Kikyo didn't answer and started walking back to InuYasha and the rest of the InuGumi. Sango sat back down facing the well.

"So how long are you staying in school for this time Kagome?" Ayumi teased. "Thats not funny. I really have been sick." She said back to her. "Yeah right. Nobody's sick for that long unless you got cancer." Yuka said. Everyone just stared at her.

"So anyways, on to a new subject." Eri said. "How 'bout we go get something to eat after school." Yuka sugested and everyone stared at her again. "Why don't we just get to school first Yuka. Then we can plan the rest of our day." Ayumi said to her.

It was after school now and the girls were eating at their favorite place to eat. "So Kagome. Are you going to tell us about your children?" Ayumi asked her while smiling. "What are you talking about? What children?" Kagome asked with a weird expression on her face. "A couple of months ago when we were talking to you; you said some guy asked you to bare his children. You didn't tell us if you turned him down or not so we figured that you were having his children." Aymi said. "So whats his name?" Eri asked. "His name was Miroku, and I'm not having his children and I never did!" She shouted.

Sango was still by the well when she saw Kilala head towards the forest. "Where is she going?" She asked herself and began to follow her.


End file.
